1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support system for a high temperature extensometer which must accommodate shifts in the specimen contact rods used for sensing strains in a specimen as the specimen and test assembly are subjected to high temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High temperature extensometers have been used for years, and generally are used in connection with a furnace that will heat a specimen to a desired level, and which specimen is then subjected to loads to determine specimen properties. The strain is sensed by having long ceramic rods which engage the specimen at contact points and extend to sensor system supports that are remote and shielded from the furnace. The extensometers provide an indication of the amount of strain in the specimen. In the prior art, the elongated rods and sensor systems were supported on the specimen and cantilevered outwardly. The rods were shorter than those now required with new higher temperature furnaces.
With longer rods external supports for the extensometer are needed. The supports have to be shielded from heat, and be made to avoid placing loads on the sensing rods, and thus must permit substantially unrestrained movement in several degrees of freedom to accommodate shifts in the specimen during the process of heating up.